Her Secret
by ThisOneWhoHasNoName
Summary: Valerie has a deep, dark secret. Chase is going to solve it. Will it work? OC x Chase.  Rated T because I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Her Secret

by ThisOneWhoHasNoName

Prologue

She has a deep, dark secret.

But she didn't want to tell anyone.

Not even her best friend Candace.

Valerie, a girl of 17 years, lives in Harmonica Town in her primary school.

She seems to be happy, but her secret tortures her to no end.

What is her secret?

Why does she keep it for herself?

Find out in the Story!

~ThisOneWhoHasNoName

Candace, the other characters & Harmonica Town belongs to Natsume (Nice Job!)

Valerie belongs to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Secret

by ThisOneWhoHasNoName

Chapter 1

It was an early Monday Morning, when I woke up in my bed.

I didn't want to go to school today.

But the feeling I met _her_, let me changed my mind.

I changed my clothes from pyjama in the primary school outfit and walked slowly and quiet out of the room because Gill still sleeps. Yesterday, he was very busy and excited, now he is very tired.

I was on the floor. There were other boys like Owen, Luke, Kiriku, Ash and Kamil.

"Hey," I shouted.

They all turned around, most of them scared but the others normal.

"Hey Chasey!" Luke said with joy. "Today is _that_ day. You know which day I mean or not?"

"Of course. It's the 7th of Spring, that means it's Valerie's birthday." I answered quickly.

"...you know her better than me? Man, you're too obsessed of her..." Luke replied.

"Do you have a present?" Owen asked.

I stayed quiet. How could I forget a present for one of my best friends and my only crush?

That was a long question I asked.

The other boys stood there in shock.

"Y-You mean, you have no present?" Ash asks.

I nodded nervously.

"Poor guy. You will be ignored for 1000 years!" Kiriku meant.

I felt hot in some ways. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder, a cold hand...

It was the hand of Valerie's Brother Tim.

"H-Hello..." I tried to say.

Tim was the type of guy who was strong. I felt so pale around him...

"Hey!" He shouted. "Were you guys talking about my sis again?"

The 6 of us nodded nervously.

"When you guys do anything to my sister, you will never see your first kiss. Got it?"

We nodded another time.

"Good." Tim said and goes downstairs.

As he was away, we continued our chat about Valerie.

"I am a death guy." I meant.

"Not really." a hyper and familiar voice said.

It was Maya. She was Valerie's room mate and friend.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Just giving you guys a tip. But when you don't want it..."

I thought for a second. "And what do you want in reverse?"

"Nothing." she said quickly and without an emotion.

"Nothing?" we asked. "Really nothing?"

"Yup. I just want to see her happy. No more." she answered.

"Happy?" I asked. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Ehh...I said too much...Now about the tip.." she stuttered.

"Hey you Guys!"

Ash, Owen, Luke and me turned around, but Kamil and Maya just shoked their heads.

It was Pierre, our friend and my cooking class partner.

"Did you find some integrents?" he asked.

"I still wonder, why you and Chase are partners. I need a better note!" Ash said.

"Because Ms. Duncan said, good + good = better!" Pierre replied.

"...Whatever. You are having A's while the others having F's" Ash rebelled.

"So why did you join the class?" a soft voice asked.

We all turned around, in shock.

It was Valerie, all guys in our class have fallen for her.

"Vali-poo!" Maya squeaked while hugging her.

"Don't hug her too hard. We still need her!" Luke laughed. "Happy Birthday Val."

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't understand the words the others said.

But Suddenly someone is shaking me. Valerie.

"CHASE! Wake up!" she called.

"Hmm...? What is this?" I asked. On her hand was something written...Sa8pm...

"T-This is nothing..." she hided it. She was dark blushing. But she tried to hide it.

_"This is an anouncement for all students of the class 10a. Your teacher, Ms. Flora, isn't here today, so you have free. She said, that she has the flu. Thank you!"_

"No school!" Ash called.

"So we have new free time." Valerie said.

"Well, Val. Wouldn't you mind to go with me on a date?" Luke asked nervously.

The other guys except me and Valerie was staring on Luke.

Valerie stayed quiet. Very quiet.

As I was looking on her, she was so blushing like she never had.

"...s-s-sorry Luke. I can't."

"I-It's o-okay...I think." Luke tried to say. "But this was the first time I got rejected by a girl!"

"It isn't your fault, Luke." Valerie said softly. "It's...another boy."

"Ah, that means it!" I said.

"What?" the others asked. Valerie looked puzzled.

"On your left hand is standing..." I tried to say, but Valerie pushed her hand against my mouth. "Hey!"

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!" Valerie shouted while the boys took a step back.

Valerie was the opposite of Maya. Maya was hyper, Valerie was soft. Maya was ugly, Valerie was beautiful.

Maya was eating-obsessed, Valerie wasn't.

But this, changed some of my thoughts. I pushed her hand away.

"Ehhh...Chase? I would turn around!" Valerie squeaked. I turned around to see Tim. That Tim. Valerie's brother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" he shouted.

"I-I uhmm..."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!"

"Tim, stop that!" Principle Hamilton runned upstairs. Behind him were Gill and Maya.

"But he..." Tim tried to say.

"No! Come with me!" Hamilton said.

"Chase, are you hurt?" Maya asks.

"No. That guy." I looked around. Valerie was away! "WHERE THE HELL IS VALERIE?"

"She...is going with her brother." Gill said.

Man, I felt hated. Valerie, a friend of mine and my crush went with her brother?

But why?

Why did she go with her brother and didn't stay with me?

"Silly girl." I mumbered.

~End of Chapter 1~


	3. Chapter 3

Her Secret

by ThisOneWhoHasNoName

Chapter 2

In the afternoon, I was in Gill's and my room.  
>I walked, and walked. I was thinking.<p>

"Hey!" Gill shouted but I didn't answered. "HEEYY!"

"Hmm?" I answered quietly. "What do you want?"

"Are you mad at Valerie for this morning?" he asked softly.

"Nah. It's her opinion."

"But what is when-" Gill tried to ask, but he was interuppted with a knock.

Who should it be? Luke? Ash? Owen?

I quickly left Gill on his bed and walked to the door to open it.

"Hello Chase." I looked at a smiling Valerie. "Can I come in?"

"Euh..Yeah." I stuttered. She was here.

"Oh, hello Gill. How are you?" Valerie softly asks Gill.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said blushing. She smiled.

"Great. The real reason I came here is because..." She began. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" I asked.

"For... making you mad." She mumbled. "I heard from Maya."

"Oh, okay." I answered.

"Do you accept the apologize?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Nah."

"Maybe with this?" she said before she showed me my favourite food: Orange Cake.

I blushed. "H-How did you know?"

"Chase, we've been friends for years, how can I forget your favourite."

Friends, that word. I hated it. Just friends, but I thought we are more...Maybe.

"Chase?" Valerie asked. "Did you daydream again?"

"Uhm... no, of course not." I lied.

"Sure, you aren't. Sure." she said sarcastically. "Here Is your cake."

"T-Thank you." I stuttered. I took the cake and put it into the small fridge. Valerie was still here.

"Don't you wanna go?" I asked.

"Ehh...When you don't want that I come to you, okay. I won't visit you!" Valerie said angrily.

"No, no. I mean, I like that you are here but I mean that..." I tried to say.

"...Sorry but I must do s-some things. Bye Bye, you guys!" Valerie said as she tried to exit the room.

But I took her arm and pushed her to me: "No, please stay!"

She didn't say something, she just blushed.

"I-I will s-stay, i-i-if you l-let me g-go." she stuttered after 2 minutes.

"Okay." Then I let her go and she sat beside Gill on his bed.

Why do I feel around her, like I get no air?

~End of Chapter 2~

Note: The next chapter will be with different P., so be excited! :D


End file.
